


deixis.doc

by negativecosine



Series: the AU where they're linguists [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Humanstuck, Multiple Orgasms, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativecosine/pseuds/negativecosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semanticists coauthoring a paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deixis.doc

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely associated "trolls are linguists" AU, can be read in any order (though this one can also be read to follow directly from _lexical semantics_ ). This piece has notably less plot than any other piece. No major triggers, except for really angry sex and teamwork.

Your associates are on the floor, and you do not want to help them up. 

They are on the floor because possibly the gravity bong was too much. Or because of the four lokos. They are certainly enthusiastic about being on the floor. They are not wearing shirts anymore, which gets you a little enthusiastic, too. You get on the floor and do not even pretend that you are there to try and get Vriska's laptop out from under Terezi's elbow. Wow you do not care about Vriska's laptop at all. It is just astounding how much you do not care. But you do sort of care about Terezi's elbow, in that you hope it bruises pretty. 

"This always happens," one of them is saying, like maybe that is supposed to make it stop happening. You did not have any fours loko. You had two hits from the gravity bong in Vriska's sink, and you had a brownie from the secret tupperware on top of Vriska's fridge. You also may have shotgunned more off Terezi when she was pretending to be a dragon, perched on Vriska's ugly tile counter in the kitchen while Vriska was fussing with water levels. What you have, really, is a head full of word-ghosts and a mouth full of plant-ash and a nice handful, now, of Vriska's dreadful bony ass. 

How does Vriska's ass work. 

No one can say for sure. 

"It is a mystery," you say to Vriska's ass. You can't tell if she is trying to push her butt into your hand more or if she is trying to just dry-hump Terezi. Terezi looks like she doesn't know either, but you can't see her hands, and the laptop's been pushed out of range with a small stripe of blood across the white keyboard. You get the other hand on her butt, and yank her back to you, to where her jeans are rough against the skin of your bare thighs. 

"I didn't come over for this," Terezi says, which is really stupid, because you've figured out where her hands are. One's shoved up under Vriska's bra, and the other is definitely in her pants. "You said you had something for the paper-" 

Vriska laughs, even though her laugh sounds also like the noise people make when they are dead, or when language is a sickness. "You fall for that every tiiiime!" 

You jerk Vriska's hips back against you, let your skirt ride up your thighs where it's pressed between you, and swing your head forward so your hair's on her bare back. It doesn't shut her up enough. Is there anything in this world that can make Vriska Serket just not talk anymore? You want to spoon out various slices of her brain, eat them on ice cream. 

You want to rip the language out of her, really. 

Terezi interrupts your train of thought when she bats you away from Vriska's ass to more effectively jerk her pants down around her thighs, underwear and all. You snarl at them both, but now Vriska's bare skin is hot and sticky against yours, and you can feel her tense and shiver and her voice is less- either she's quieter, or the dim roar in your ears drowns her out. Either's fine. You get a hand down between her legs, meet Terezi's in the middle, and you both agree without speaking, and each shove a finger in at the same time. 

Vriska's definitely not quiet about that, but she's using less actual _words_ , and Terezi's stopped talking altogether, and you're, you're always silent like the grave when they get you like this, all riled up and cold and hard. Later, you'll look back on it like you don't know what came over you. Almost. What's coming over you right now is Vriska, though, she is fast and easy and you hate her for how quick she comes the first time. You know Terezi must've brushed her clit, because she's clamped down on you and your finger and Terezi's are lined up together and it's all horrible and ridiculous. 

"Shut uuuuup," Vriska says, when she is finished orgasming and making everyone in a five-block radius feel bad about their own genital sensitivity. "Why do you always laugh, you're so weird, ugh." 

It occurs to you belatedly that she doesn't mean Terezi. Terezi's _usually_ cackling throughout this sort of thing, howling, hyenalike, but she's strangely quiet today, and you're- ah, you are laughing. 

You're still really stoned. Right. 

You're laughing, and now that you hear yourself it's a low, soft, terrifying sound; to stop yourself you bite down on Vriska's shoulder and push another finger up in her. Terezi makes a noise at that before Vriska does, and that's _funnier_ , and now you're laughing into the meat of Vriska's shoulder, and you have to loose your jaw from her skin or you'll rip it all off. "Shut _up_ ," Vriska tells you again, and this time when she clamps down on your fingers you know she's not coming, she's just doing this on purpose, she's doing it because she wants to eat you up, devour you with her wet cunt- Terezi adds a finger, too. That makes four. 

Vriska's second orgasm is louder, and faster, but she's weaker after, and drops down into Terezi's sharktooth mouth, lets her chew on her neck, goes down too far away for you to chew on anything. You're still unconsciously humping her, jamming your hips down against your hand and her ass, and you don't fully notice until some of the movement transfers through her to slide Terezi an inch across the linoleum, dragging a strangled noise out of her. 

Right, Terezi. 

You're really stoned. Fuck. 

You pull out of Vriska long enough to grab Terezi's bony wrist, yank her out as well, and bat her hand entirely out of the area. You grab Vriska by the hair, which she _hates_ , so you love doing it, and you haul her back and up, then shove her down and forward, face-first into where Terezi's pants are open but not off. Terezi catches on fast enough, shoves her pants down, leaves a smear on the pale denim where her hand's still slick from Vriska. Vriska goes down with shockingly little complaint, though she makes a noise when you fist your sticky hand harder in her hair and get the other one back down between her legs. She makes a muffled attempt at cursing at you when you shove four fingers back in- your fingers are bigger than Terezi's, and you're sparing no attention for her clit. You just shove her down into Terezi's lap harder, and, miracle, she takes the hint. 

Terezi doesn't usually come from this, but you like watching it- her face goes tight and mean when she's on the plateau, and her whole chicken-bones body shakes and rocks down onto Vriska's face. She's silent as Vriska eats her out, holds her breath and forces her throat tight around it, squeezes down on everything she's got like it'll tip her over the edge. You know it won't, almost never does, you've never seen Terezi come on her back, and are nearly certain she can't. But she doesn't act like she knows that, keeps trying, scratches up and down her own belly, ribs, down to her thighs to dig her nails into Vriska's wrists. Vriska always holds her open, and it's always totally unecessary, because you've never once seen Terezi try to close her legs, but it leaves fantastic little purple bruise-rings on her thighs, and later you'll lick and suck on them until Terezi hisses and swats at you. 

You mean to make Vriska come again, you really do, because you want her to wail and moan with her face all pressed down and wet and sore, but you're so distracted, and being stoned and full of hate is a combination no one ever thought to warn you for, and you have never found a good way to maintain a train of thought throughout. Vriska's hungry cunt clings and sucks at your fingers, and the sensation is overwhelming and you use your leverage from the hand in her hair to rock her, fuck her back onto your hand. She growls and whines, but you're not touching her clit, and so when Terezi finally gives in and smacks her face out from between her thighs, Vriska comes up snarling and spitting, furiously close to the edge. 

" _Finish_ me," she manages it, and it sounds enough like she's asking you to kill her that you finally oblige. It takes barely anything- just pressure on her clit, the knuckle of your thumb hard and steady and merciless, and she does all the rest of the work, slams herself down on your hand and chokes and sobs. 

You don't have to pull out, when she's done- she just gets up off you, with an absolutely filthy noise, and pulls up her pants over the whole mess. 

"The paper," says Terezi, from where she is still sprawled, looking half-conscious, on the floor. 

Right. The paper. 

"The paper," you echo. Both your hands are disgusting, and one of them has a bunch of Vriska's hair still stuck to it, so you suck the fingers on the other one into your mouth while you think about the paper for a bit. 

"Right," you say finally, and when you look they are both re-dressed and hunched over the laptop they kicked out of the way. "I think we need to look at deictic pronouns." You kick Vriska out of the way to hunch over Terezi's shoulder, peer at the four tabs of google docs she has open, the diagrams and horrific rough drafts. Yes, okay. You can make something good out of this.


End file.
